Park Chanyeol
by Catastrophe Reynah
Summary: Pria itu tanpa nama. Membawa kisah misterius yang aku tidak pernah mengerti di bahunya. Terkadang begitu mencintai namun selalu membahas perpisahan. / CHANBAEK / GS
1. Chapter 1

BAEKHYUN POV

Aku bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja. Seorang pria keren yang membeli sebuket bunga Lily di tempatku bekerja. Lalu entah sengaja atau bagaimana, pria itu mulai muncul seperti sebuah kebiasaan. Daisy keesokan harinya, lalu Mawar, lalu Gerbera, lalu Lavender, Gardenia, Anyelir, Peony. Dengan urutan yang selalu berulang. Dengan kartu yang berisi kalimat manis tanpa nama dan aku sedikit banyak merasa iri kepada siapapun pasangan pria ini, pastilah seseorang yang sangat beruntung untuk dicintai sebegitu banyak.

Sampai di hari ketiga puluh enam, pria itu membeli setangkai Sweet Pea.

Lalu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

.

.

Dia pasti orang yang romantis, sedikit misterius, dan selalu sibuk berpikir. Entah apa, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran atau semacamnya, tapi lekukan di kening dan sorot matanya yang selalu tampak khawatir membuatku berpikir demikian. Aku tidak pernah tahu namanya, atau pasangannya yang selalu dia hadiahkan bunga setiap hari, dia tidak pernah menyebut nama dalam kartunya (dan aku juga tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertanya lebih jauh). Jadi pria tanpa nama ini mulai menggugah rasa penasaranku.

Dia pernah satu kali melakukan percakapan yang lain dari biasanya. Satu kali Kyungsoo sahabatku datang berkunjung dan kebetulan bersamaan dengan dia yang datang memesan Anyelir. Kyungsoo memandangnya sedikit lebih lama daripada orang normal lainnya (yang saat pria itu pergi, Kyungsoo akui dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan, karena Demi Tuhan pria ini sangat panas). Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dan aku memutar mata.

"Jadi siapa gadis beruntung ini Tuan?" Yang hanya dibalas lirikan tajam dari pria itu. Namun ini Kyungsoo yang sedang kita bicarakan, dia tidak sepertiku yang akan langsung ciut jika dibalas sesinis itu, "Aku hanya penasaran apakah dia senang mendapat bunga dari pria tampan sepertimu."

"Dia tidak pernah menerima bunganya."

Aku dan Kyungsoo saling memandang dan sedikit banyak merasa prihatin. Mungkin cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, atau penggemar rahasia, atau gadis itu dalam keadaan yang tidak mungkin menerima bunganya (koma, misalnya).

Oh astaga, aku harus berhenti membaca novel roman picisan.

Pria itu meminta aku menuliskan pesan di kartu seperti biasanya, lalu pergi ketika selesai membayar.

'_Aku harap kau paham bahwa aku mencintaimu dari sini.'_

Oh, sungguh malang.

.

.

Jika diartikan dalam bahasa bunga, setiap bunga yang dipesan pria ini memiliki arti yang indah. Seperti Lily yang berarti keindahan, atau Daisy putih yang berarti kesetiaan yang lugu, atau Anyelir yang berarti cinta yang murni. Intinya semua bunga yang dipesannya memiliki arti indah, seperti orang ini sedang jatuh cinta begitu dalam kepada si penerima (sedikit ragu mengatakan ini, karena menurut pria itu sendiri dia tidak pernah menerima bunga-bunga yang dibelinya). Sampai ketika dia memesan Sweet Pea dan aku mau tidak mau mengerutkan keningku. Bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Apakah kekasihnya tidak lagi bisa menerima bunga-bunga itu? Atau kah dia yang sudah menyerah?

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menatapnya prihatin, entah ikut sedih akan dukanya atau mungkin saja karena hatinya yang sedang patah. Aku juga pernah, makanya ikut berbela sungkawa.

"Anda menyerah Tuan?"

Dia tampak terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa aku memulai percakapan yang berbeda selain menanyakan akan menulis apa di kertas ucapannya, sejujurnya aku pun. Baru kali ini aku begitu peduli pada kisah seseorang. Hanya beberapa detik dan dia mampu mengembalikan raut tenangnya.

"Apa?"

"Gadis ini, Anda menyerah?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, maaf. Kukira begitu, tidak biasanya Anda memesan bunga yang memiliki arti sedih. Biasanya Anda selalu memuja orang ini." Aku mengernyit segan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah padanya."

"Anda adalah orang yang gigih." Putusku,

Dia mengangguk dan seperti biasa memintaku menuliskan pesan di kartu ucapan.

'_See you when I see you, B.'_

.

.

Sesungguhnya aku tidak terlalu heran bahwa pria ini tidak muncul keesokan harinya. Aku hanya _sedikit_ heran dia memakan waktu yang begitu lama, kukira dia hanya akan menghilang satu atau dua minggu. Namun ini sudah minggu kelima dan dia tidak lagi muncul, mungkin menemukan florist lain yang menyediakan bunga yang lebih bagus (aku ragu, toko bunga kami adalah yang terbaik di kota). Ini bukan seperti aku yang khawatir padanya atau apa, aku hanya penasaran, dan sedikit banyak merasa kehilangan atas sebuah kisah misterius yang bisa kutebak akhirnya namun begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan. Aku penasaran bagaimana akhir kisahnya, aku penasaran siapa orang beruntung itu, dan aku merasa sedikit kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengetahui itu semua. Mungkin karena sudah begitu terbiasa mengetahui kisah jatuh cintanya, atau sudah terbiasa mendengar lonceng setiap dia membuka pintu dan melangkah dengan tegas dan menyebut bunga yang diinginkannya sama tegasnya, atau hanya melihat dia yang selalu menatap bunga yang sedang kurangkai dengan alis mengerut seolah isi kepalanya selalu sibuk dengan hal rumit.

Dan kenapa pula aku mulai merasa getaran aneh dan akan menyusahkanku di kemudian hari?

Ah, sial Baekhyun, jangan lagi. Jangan terlalu mudah jatuh.

Sejujurnya aku sangat setuju dengan pendapat Kyungsoo yang mengatakan mustahil tidak _naksir_ pria ini. Karena sekali lagi, dia panas sekali. Tubuhnya tinggi, maksudku, sangat tinggi. Mungkin sekitar seratus delapan puluh lima atau lebih. Rahangnya tajam dan garis wajahnya tegas, matanya bulat besar dan bibirnya tebal, dia memiliki telinga unik yang kurasa menjadi ciri khasnya. Serta auranya yang terasa dingin namun hangat, misterius namun terbuka, tegas namun lembut. Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung mendeskripsikannya. Karena dia akan selalu berbeda ketika memilih bunga, atau sedang berusaha merangkai kata yang akan kutulis di kartu ucapannya. Dia akan menjadi begitu lembut, hangat, dan_ terjangkau_ jika sedang membicarakan hal yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. Itulah mengapa aku terpesona. Karena aku sering kali mendapati dia menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum ketika melihat bunga yang sudah selesai dirangkai.

Mungkin itulah pesonanya, menjadi _begitu_ ketika jatuh cinta, dan itu unik.

Oh, betapa aku merindukan dia, si Pria Tanpa Nama yang sedang jatuh cinta. Yang menggugah rasa penasaranku hingga ke tulang dan terus bertanya kapan tepatnya dia akan berhenti memberikan bunga untuk cintanya dalam diam.

.

.

.

CHANYEOL POV

Entah dimulai darimana kebiasaan ini. Aku bukan laki-laki picisan yang akan membawakan bunga untuk kekasihku (jika memang aku akan memilikinya), bukan pula yang akan mendatangi tempat kerjanya setiap hari hanya untuk mengetahui kabarnya. Tapi, saat ini, aku terperangkap dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan diluar zonaku.

Saat itu aku sedang duduk di mobil, menjadi _watcher_ bersama 94 yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Aku baru pertama kali menjadi partnernya, dan aku juga bukan orang yang vokal dan cerewet dalam misi (sangat jauh dari 88 yang selalu memiliki pembicaraan untuk membunuh waktu), jadi hanya ada keheningan di dalam mobil dan lagi kami berdua dalam mode siaga. Perawakan pria ini kurus dan tinggi, namun seperti yang lainnya, dia gesit dan kuakui matanya cukup hebat dan tajam ketika jadi_ snipper_.

"61."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, siaga ketika melihat orang kami keluar dari café di sebelah toko bunga yang cukup ramai. Keadaan jalan juga ramai dan banyak pejalan kaki berlalu lalang.

"Terlalu ramai, terlalu banyak warga sipil."

"Kau punya saran lain?"

"Aku tidak akan menaruh resiko besar."

"Kau sungguh mirip Foxtrot."

"Kau tahu kita semua mirip dia."

Aku mengernyit melihat dua orang mengikuti _Asset_ kami, "Dia diikuti. Parkir mobilmu tepat didepan café."

"Akan terjadi baku tembak, aku yakin."

"Tenang, 94. Hanya siaga saja."

_Asset_ sudah masuk ke mobil yang sudah kami siapkan dan mobil itu melaju dengan cepat, kami berjaga-jaga jika sekiranya ada mobil lain yang mengikuti dari belakang, tapi tidak ada apapun. Hanya itu?

"Ada yang tidak beres." Kataku mengernyitkan alis, berpikir. Apa yang salah?

"Tenanglah, 61. Ini tidak seperti misi _Asset_ kali ini begitu penting."

"Aku tahu itu hanya penjualan narkoba, dan lagi dengan nilai yang sedikit. Tapi masalahnya adalah siapa yang melakukan ini. Tidak mungkin Iosef tidak memiliki agen di lapangan untuk mengawasi putranya."

"Logikamu terkadang membuatku sakit kepala, kau tahu?"

"Berpikirlah. Tidak mungkin semudah itu menyamar dan menyelundupkan _Asset_ kedalam organisasi mereka."

"Kita akan lihat, tapi untuk saat ini misi kita berhasil. Kita bisa pulang ke markas lebih dulu. Biarkan foxtrot memikirkan ini dan itu."

Aku menghela nafas, ragu. Jika Foxtrot yang turun tangan, bukan tidak mungkin ini akan berakhir kacau. Maksudku, sangat kacau.

"Kau harus bicara dengannya lagi, Bung. Semua orang tahu –maksudku, semua orang– akan menjadi apa kau jika kau menerima tawarannya, namun disinilah kau, duduk bersamaku dalam misi menjadi watcher."

"Ya, aku memang harus bicara dengannya."

"Begitu lebih baik, ngomong-ngomong aku ingin membeli kopi, kau?"

"Belikan saja aku americano."

"Tunggu disini." Sehun langsung melesat ke café yang sedari tadi kami awasi. Mungkin aku akan mengambil cuti satu dua minggu setelah misi ini, menjadi watcher sangat melelahkan karena harus selalu siaga dua puluh empat jam ketika _Asset_ bergerak, dan misi ini baru terselesaikan setelah tiga belas hari. Ya, aku pantas mengambil cuti.

Ponselku berdering dan kulihat peneleponnya, "Ya."

"Kenapa kalian belum kembali ke markas?"

"Aku akan mengambil cuti. Satu minggu."

"Dimana Sehun?"

"Membeli kopi."

"Kalian tahu kan posisi kalian begitu dekat dengan kelompok Iosef sekarang?"

"Sehun sudah melaporkan posisi kami tadi."

"Chanyeol…"

"…"

"Aku tahu kau benci di spesialkan, tapi tolonglah mengerti. Kau satu-satunya yang aku percayai untuk melakukan ini. Sudah saatnya, Chanyeol. Dan kau pun harus berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas –"

"Kami akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Chanyeol, tolong dengarkan dulu."

"Aku akan mengambil cuti satu minggu." Ulangku tidak mau dibantah.

Lalu aku menutup teleponku. Lelah, dan bosan. Dengan pernyataan yang sama, dengan keadaan yang sama. Aku sungguh berharap ada satu tempat di dunia ini dimana mereka tidak bisa menemukanku, dimana aku bisa lari dan bersembunyi. Tanpa tetek bengek Foxtrot, Phoenix, atau omong kosong lainnya.

Lalu aku melihatnya, dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Bukan seseorang yang memiliki tubuh tinggi langsing atau dengan pakaian mewah yang berkilau-kilau seperti istri mafia yang sering kulihat. Justru dia nampak normal, membawa pot berukuran sedang dan membantu pria-pria dari pengiriman barang untuk membawa beberapa pot berisi bunga dengan bahagia.

Bahagia. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Atau caranya tersandung kakinya sendiri, namun dengan cepat mendapat keseimbangan lagi. Atau caranya memeluk pot dan tidak peduli dengan noda tanah yang terkena kemejanya. Atau caranya berterima kasih dan mengikat rambut.

Lalu tersenyum puas.

Lalu tersenyum.

Tersenyum.

Lalu semuanya seperti berhenti di kepalaku. Seperti tidak ada lagi kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam kepalaku yang selalu mengganggu, seperti distrik emosi dan logika di kepalaku pada akhirnya memiliki kesepakatan yang timbul ketika melihat gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pinggang dan dengan puas memandang pot-pot bunga yang sudah ditata dengan rapih kemudian masuk kedalam tokonya lagi. Seperti aku untuk pertama kalinya berpikir, mungkin dunia ini tidak sekacau itu. Seperti aku untuk pertama kalinya yakin, bahwa tempatku untuk melarikan diri mungkin memang ada.

Aku tersadar, seperti aku baru diberi obat penenang atau semacamnya. Sehun masuk kedalam mobil dengan dua cup kopi dan memberikan satu padaku. "Kau akan langsung pulang ke apartemenmu atau akan ikut ke markas bersamaku dulu?"

"Apartemenku."

Aku bersyukur tidak ada baku tembak hari ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: Nyoba2 banget ini mafia2an, biasanya hobi baca, tp akhirnya setelah melalui bermacam-macam rintangan dan ngumpulin niat, akhirnya jadi hehe. This one wont be long, ngga akan rumit2 banget, tp yah itu, slow update huhu

It's been awhile ya guys, kayanya lama banget ngga ngobrol lagi sama kalian. (Iya klo kelyan nyadar, aku jarang banget update, sekalinya update cuma prolog, trus gapernah lagi ada A/N hehe)

Istilahnya, aku masih berusaha untuk sembuh guys. I'm on my way to go back writing. Lagi ngumpulin niat dan nyiapin hati dulu kalo-kalo terjadi hal2 lain yang tidak diinginkan. Leave your thoughts on this one 😊

See u later, zheyeng2 Q!


	2. Chapter 2

Dalam kehidupanku ada banyak sekali tangan.

Yang paling utama tentu saja tangan Mama, Baba, dan Kris Gege yang selalu ada untuk menopangku apapun kesulitanku, yang muncul ketika usiaku kedelapan untuk membawaku pulang ketempat yang kusebut sebagai rumah dengan bangga. Yang memperkenalkanku pada tangan-tangan asing yang kemudian menjadi begitu familiar. Tangan Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, dan Kim Jongdae yang selalu siap sedia ada untuk menarikku bahkan ketika aku terlalu lelah dan malas untuk memperbaiki masalah. Terkadang terasa mengelus bahuku, atau kepalaku, lalu jika memang diperlukan mereka akan memukul bagian belakang kepala atau menjitak secara main-main kemudian merangkulku dalam satu lingkaran hangat.

Lalu dari lingkaran itu muncullah tangan-tangan yang ikut campur, sesekali singgah untuk bersenang-senang, ada yang cukup lama ada yang selewat.

Tapi ada satu tangan yang kuingat dengan baik. Tangan pertama yang terulur untuk mengangkatku ketika aku terjatuh dan tangan itu pula yang mengusap dan mengobati lututku yang berdarah karena gesekan tanah.

Tangan Nana.

Diingatanku Nana adalah sosok tua cantik dari panti tempatku berasal. Beliau selalu tersenyum setiap hari, entah ketika menyiapkan sarapan untuk aku dan teman-teman yang lain, membantu kami menganyam rotan untuk dijual di sekolah, atau ketika mencuci seprei putih dan bermain busa tanpa batas bersama kami juga.

Beliau sangat bersinar, hatinya hangat, caranya berbicara sangat apik dan menggambarkan betapa cantik cara berpikirnya. Nana seringkali memainkan lagu anak-anak dan bernyanyi bersama kami dengan pianonya di ruang tengah, atau jika Ibu Kim mengizinkan, maka kami semua akan menari berputar-putar seperti tidak ada hari esok dengan iringan musik dari mesin pemutar musik tua milik Ibu Kim.

Pernah satu malam, saat itu hujan dan aku begitu ketakutan dengan suara angin dan ketukan monster pohon dari jendelaku yang terus mengganggu. Aku mengendap keluar kamar agar teman-temanku yang lain tidak terbangun, melewati kamar Ibu Kim dan menuju kamar Nana yang entah kenapa berada di ujung lorong. Jessica, salah satu teman pantiku, mengatakan tidak akan pernah mengunjungi Nana karena ada monster di ujung lorong yang seringkali tertawa dan melolong di malam hari.

Malam itu aku ketakutan karena suara petir yang menyambar, dan terlalu sibuk untuk peduli dengan suara tawa dari ujung lorong dikamar Nana. Aku mengendap untuk membuka pintunya secara perlahan dan melihat Nana sedang tertawa dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, serbuk putih yang tidak kutahu apa menutupi mulutnya dan berceceran kemana-mana. Mata biru Nana bersirobok denganku, namun dia hanya tertawa lagi. Kututup kembali pintu kamarnya. Lalu Nana terisak dari dalam.

Saat itu aku langsung kembali ke tempat tidurku, menjadi lebih takut dari sebelumnya.

Keesokan paginya, Nana kembali menyajikan sarapan terenak di bumi, nampak normal walau baru kusadari beberapa helai rambutnya menghilang, juga kerutan diwajahnya bertambah. Namun masih tetap Nana, yang tersenyum bahagia ketika kami menghabiskan sarapan kami dan berterima kasih padanya.

Sejak saat itu, satu persatu giginya tanggal setiap sarapan pagi.

Ada satu pagi, dimana kami selesai menjemur seprei seperti kebiasaan kami. Aku menjemur di bagian depan bersama Ibu Kim dan teman-teman lainnya, sementara Nana menyelesaikan di bagian belakang. Seorang anak bernama Zitao yang lebih tua dariku beberapa tahun berlari kedepan, menangis nyaris meraung dan meminta tolong. Kami panik. Nana terkapar di atas tanah dengan busa yang keluar dari mulutnya dan seperti semuanya berada dalam mode cepat, ambulans datang dan membawa Nana pergi dari kami.

Ibu Kim mulai menggantikan Nana menyiapkan kami makanan.

Ibu Kim bilang Nana tidak akan kembali.

Aku mendengar Ibu Kim menangis didepan seorang perawat yang membawa Nana pergi kala itu, bergumam mengenai _pergi terlalu cepat_, _usianya dua puluh empat_, dan _masih terlalu muda_.

Andai saja saat itu aku cukup mengerti.

Nana tidak pernah lagi datang untuk mengusap kakiku saat terantuk batu.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Aku dulu seringkali berpikir bahwa aku normal, tidak ada yang salah pada kehidupanku. Aku berada didalam keluarga bahagia yang selalu di sisiku, bahkan ketika aku melakukan kesalahan, mereka akan berada disampingku ketika aku mengurus permasalahanku. Atau ketika satu hari dimana Gege datang ke sekolahku dengan raut marah ketika mendengar aku menjadi salah satu sasaran perundungan di sekolah dan langsung mengurus kepindahanku.

Aku disayangi. Dihargai. Tidak ada yang menyakitiku. Aku hanya menjalani hidup yang bahagia sejak Ibu dan Ayah membawaku pulang dari panti asuh dan bertemu Gege untuk pertama kalinya di usiaku yang kedelapan. Aku memang anak angkat, tapi aku bersyukur tidak pernah sekalipun aku merasa tidak disayangi.

Lalu kenapa aku ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupku saat ini?

Rasanya ada banyak sekali hal yang bisa kuteriakkan di saat yang bersamaan. Ada banyak karikatur di kepalaku, tampak tertawa. Lalu ada animasi tanpa suara yang terbahak menatapku seolah aku adalah candaan yang memang pantas ditertawakan sebegitunya. Seperti warna biru atau merah atau hijau atau kuning yang menyala-nyala tanpa alasan. Aku muak dengan isi kepalaku.

Aku ingin mereka pergi.

Pernah satu kali setelah Minseok dan Jongdae mengadakan makan malam setelah mereka resmi bersama. Saat itu hari Rabu, semua teman kami berkumpul dan memegang gelas plastik berisi bir dan soda. Aku duduk bersama Tan, dan kucing itu mengeram ketika kuelus kepalanya. Tampak nyaman dan tidak terganggu dengan keramaian yang tercipta dari orang-orang yang ada disana. Kami tertawa dan membahas mulai dari kenangan memalukan Jongdae semasa kuliah sampai kenapa Donald Trump adalah orang yang rasis. Candaan demi candaan saat itu terlontar seolah kami tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang akan kami hadapi di pagi harinya.

Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja.

Lalu seperti ombak yang tiba-tiba menelanku. Aku tenggelam dan dadaku kesakitan. Aku hampir saja tertawa pada candaan Jongdae namun tiba-tiba perasaan itu muncul begitu saja. Suaraku berhenti tiba-tiba dan untuk sedetik aku bingung untuk memberi alasan apa pada Jongdae yang melakukan kontak mata denganku. Lalu aku pura-pura terbatuk dan tersedak air liurku dan kembali menampilkan senyum padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan percakapan dengan penuh tawa canda dengan Minseok dalam pelukannya. Sementara aku sekarat dalam tawaku disini.

Jongdae adalah orang terakhir yang boleh tahu mengenai hal ini. Tidak, bahkan ketika aku mati pun, dia tidak boleh tahu apa penyebabnya. Dia tidak boleh tahu kenapa aku sesekali sulit dihubungi, atau kenapa aku punya banyak diary rahasia yang sama sekali tidak boleh dibuka, atau kenapa sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan siapapun.

Jongdae adalah orang terakhir yang akan tahu ketika aku berdarah.

Aku pulang lebih dulu saat itu, bahkan mendahului Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang searah denganku. Aku harus bangun lebih pagi karna pekerjaan, kataku. Namun sesungguhnya aku tahu aku tidak akan datang kerja keesokan hari, aku tidak akan sanggup.

Malahan, malam itu aku berada di kamar mandi, sepanjang malam dengan sebilah pisau dapur yang kuletakkan diatas kloset yang tertutup. Aku duduk dilantai, menatap pisau itu seolah hidup dan matiku tergantung padanya, dan memang iya. Aku sudah berkali-kali berada dalam keadaan ini, namun selalu ada perasaan yang menghentikkanku. Seperti membayangkan Jongdae, Minseok, Kyungsoo atau Luhan yang menemukanku tergeletak tak bernyawa di hari setelah perayaan hubungan Jongdae dan Minseok.

Rasanya egois sekali jika kulakukan itu.

Egois sekali jika aku merusak hari indah mereka dengan berita ketidak bahagiaan ini.

_Tapi sungguhkah mereka akan merasa tidak senang dengan beritaku ini? Apa di tiap tahun-tahun yang akan datang perayaan hubungan mereka, akankah mereka ingat sehari setelahnya adalah peringatan kematianku juga?_

Kim Jongdae adalah sahabat terbaik yang bisa diminta oleh manusia. Karena apapun masalahmu, dia akan selalu ada disampingmu. Entah untuk membelamu ketika kau ditindas atau memarahimu ketika dia tahu kau lah yang salah. Lalu Kim Minseok masuk dalam kehidupanku semasa kuliah. Saat aku tahu Jongdae memiliki gelagat tertarik pada Minseok, aku tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Seperti berpura-pura meminta mereka berdua datang kerumah kemudian aku akan sibuk sesorean di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam kami. Atau ketika aku sering sekali tiba-tiba tidak bisa datang ditempat yang kami janjikan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua melanjutkan rencana tanpaku.

Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh.

Aku bahagia ketika sahabatku pada akhirnya memiliki kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi, Jongdae adalah orang terakhir yang boleh tahu ketika aku berdarah.

Terutama ketika luka itu timbul karenanya.

Bukan salah Jongdae, sungguh. Aku hanya terlalu terbiasa menggantungkan diriku padanya. Yang aku tahu hanya aku yang bersamanya saat pergi ke manapun. Kyungsoo tahu ini, bagaimana aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaanku pada Jongdae. Dan aku sungguh yakin perasaan itu sudah hilang, namun ketika aku melihat Minseok bersamanya, aku kesakitan.

Bukan tentang bersama Jongdae.

Mungkin karena aku merasa tidak terpilih. Tidak cukup untuk seseorang.

Pikirku.

Mereka tahu, bahwa aku seringkali sedih. Tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu alasannya. Mereka tidak tahu sampai pada tingkat dimana aku seringkali membayangkan bagaimana cara mengakhiri hidupuku pada setiap kesempatan.

Mereka tidak boleh tahu.

Rasanya bahkan para malaikat pun muak dengan keraguanku. Mereka memutar mata mereka. Iblis pun bertaruh apakah kali ini akan sungguhan kulakukan.

Terkadang aku berpikir memang seperti inilah adanya diriku..

Kegilaan-kegilaan didalam kepalaku itu membentukku menjadi seperti sekarang.

Panutan seorang pecandu, dan hati yang patah oleh sahabat sendiri.

Apa yang bisa menyelamatkanku lagi jika tidak mengakhiri semuanya kan?

_Then I saw him again._

Aku tertidur dengan posisi telungkup di kamar mandi. Mungkin pukul sepuluh ketika aku membuka mata. Saat itu aku masih berharap entah bagaimana aku bisa terpeleset jatuh di kamar mandi, mungkin mati karena kecelakaan tidak akan membuat mereka terlalu sedih.

Ponselku berdering beberapa kali, tapi siapa peduli. Aku tidak berniat membuka toko hari ini dan mungkin besok, jadi aku menggosok gigiku. Mengabaikan panggilan ponsel yang terus berdering. Namun saat ku intip itu nomor pemasok pupuk dan aku mengumpat dalam hati. Aku punya janji untuk membayarnya hari ini.

"Halo, maaf Minho-oppa. Aku kesiangan bangun, kau sudah di toko?"

_"Ah tidak apa, Baek. Aku sedang singgah di café dekat tokomu sebenarnya, tadi kukira kau tidak akan buka hari ini, jadi kucoba untuk menelfonmu dan menanyakan kapan kau akan datang."_

"Maaf Oppa, semalam aku dan anak-anak sedang merayakan sesuatu. Setengah jam lagi aku akan kesana yah?"

_"Ngomong-ngomong Baek, tadi saat aku menunggumu didepan toko, ada seorang pria yang datang juga. Mungkin ingin membeli bunga."_

_Tidak, jangan._

_Jangan berharap._

_Jangan cepat jatuh._

"Ya, mungkin. Sampai jumpa, Oppa."

Aku sungguhan sampai di toko setengah jam kemudian, Minho-oppa mungkin melihat kedatanganku dari café tempatnya menunggu dan menghampiriku yang masih membuka pintu kaca tokoku. Setelah melakukan transaksi dengan cepat dan membantu menurunkan pot-pot dan pupuk baru, aku merapikan meja tempatku bekerja, menulis barang yang masuk hari ini dan apa saja yang maish perlu dibeli. Gege sudah mengingatkanku tentang laporan bulanan walaupun ini masih minggu kedua. Memiliki kakak yang begitu mengenalmu bisa menjadi menguntungkan dan menyebalkan dalam satu waktu, karena dia bisa tahu ketika kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan bersantai alih-alih mengerjakan laporan.

Aku menggapai tas yang kugantungkan di sisi meja dan mengambil coklat batang yang selalu kusimpan. Terlalu siang untuk sarapan dan terlalu malas untuk makan.

Ponselku kembali berdering dan kali nama Kyungsoo tertulis. Aku menghela nafas.

"Hi."

_"Dan itu hal yang akan kau katakan pertama kali setelah menghilang begitu saja? Kau bahkan tidak membuka tokomu pagi ini."_

"Well, aku ada di toko, oke? Aku bangun kesiangan dan baru terbangun ketika ada pupuk baru yang datang."

_"Dan kau sungguh berpikir saat ini aku percaya padamu dengan alasan kesiangan?"_

"Kyungsoo, jangan…"

_"Apanya?"_

"Aku tidak bisa." Aku sendiri tidak yakin apa yang sedang kubicarakan.

Dia terdengar menghela nafas, _"Aku akan datang ke toko untuk makan siang. Dan kau akan makan denganku, kau paham?" Dia menekankan di setiap kata, "Sampai jumpa, Baek."_

"Oke, see you."

Aku sendirian lagi. Hening lagi.

Di antara semua teman-temanku, bisa dibilang Kyungsoo yang paling tahu. Dia tidak tahu detailnya, aku pun tidak bercerita, namun aku tahu dia menebak-nebak. Mungkin tebakannya aku sedang patah hati karena Jongdae (ini pun dia masih menebak, tidak ada yang tahu betul kecuali diriku) tapi dia orang yang peka.

**KLING**

Aku mengarahkan mataku kearah pintu ketika mendengar bunyi lonceng, "Selamat datang–"

_There he is._

Masih indah seperti dulu. Dan misterius. Dan dingin. Dan tidak tersentuh.

Aku hampir melupakan eksistensinya di dunia ini.

Aku tersenyum dan kembali mendapatkan kendali, "Selamat datang di Casia Fleur. Bunga apa yang sedang anda cari?"

"Chanyeol."

"Ya?"

"Chanyeol, namaku Chanyeol."

Aku kehilangan suaraku untuk beberapa detik, kenapa aku tercekat saat mendengar namanya, "Apa bunga yang sedang anda cari, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Daisy."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Aku kebelakang untuk mengambil kertas perkamen dan satu pot berisi bunga daisy segar. Aku menggunting dan menata bunga-bunga itu mengemas dengan apik bersama perkamen dan kuikatkan pita cantik. Aku tersenyum bangga melihat karangan bungaku kali ini.

"Anda bisa menulis di kartu ucapan seperti biasanya, Chanyeol-ssi." Aku menyodorkan sekotak penuh berisi kartu ucapan yang bebas dipilih pelanggan.

"Bisa bantu aku?" Katanya singkat dan menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban putih. Aku membelalak kaget, tidak menyadari keberadaan perban itu diawal.

"Oh, astaga. Maafkan aku, aku tidak sadar. Baiklah, aku akan membantu anda untuk menuliskan ucapan." Kupilihkan kartu ucapan silver elegan yang senada dengan perkamen untuk karangan bunganya, lalu sebuah pulpen dan siap menulis ucapannya, "Ingin ditulisi apa?"

"Aku rindu kamu." Katanya. Aku menatap kedalam matanya beberapa detik dan terpana, bukan hanya karena mata legamnya yang membuatku begitu terpesona, namun juga karena dia membalas tatapanku sama dalamnya, seolah dia memang sedang bicara padaku.

Aku menyadarkan diriku sendiri dan fokus menulis, menjaga tulisanku agar tetap bagus dan tidak bergetar.

"Dari Park Chanyeol."

Ah, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dan ini kali pertamanya menulis namanya sendiri diatas kartu ucapan alih-alih bersembunyi dibalik anonim.

Dia kembali menarik nafasnya, aku menunggu dan sedikit berharap dia akan berani menuliskan nama tujuannya. Dia tampak berpikir begitu keras. Kerutan di alisnya nampak nyata dan kembali mengingatkanku pada pria ini, yang sempat menghilang dan berhenti mengirimkan bunga pada pujaannya.

"Untuk Byun Baekhyun."

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.


End file.
